<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Семь Пятниц на Неделе by Emily_Woods</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899137">Семь Пятниц на Неделе</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Woods/pseuds/Emily_Woods'>Emily_Woods</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Woods/pseuds/Emily_Woods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке, завалявшейся где-то на tumblr:<br/>"We bump into each other every Friday at the supermarket to buy the same ice-cream and maybe we should eat it together?"<br/>"Каждую пятницу мы случайно видимся в супермаркете, потому что пытаемся купить одно и то же мороженое; возможно, нам стоит съесть его вместе?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Семь Пятниц на Неделе</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Работа написана 15 февраля 2019 года на ficbook.net под ником Melissa Addams, выкладывается сюда самим автором в связи с проблемами с сайтом и переездом сюда ;)</p><p>Альтернативное название: "It's Ice Cream Time, Baby"<br/>Посвящение: Кате, которая очень любит мороженое и подсказала мне, по ее мнению, самые вкусные виды.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p> </p><p>У Эммы определенно был плохой день. Не худший за всю историю ее жизни, но довольно паршивый. Из тех противных дней, когда все валится из рук, лифты закрываются прямо перед твоим лицом, кофе в любимой кофейне подорожал, бензин закончился не вовремя, нытье Мэри-Маргарет действовало на нервы, да и заказчик после задания попытался было приставать. Последнее как раз Эмму не сильно беспокоило — количество чужих вывихнутых пальцев в день не влияло на ее благосостояние, но настроение все равно ушло «в минус».</p><p>Единственное, что еще хоть как-то могло спасти этот вечер, были бутылка белого вина и ведерко мороженого. Эта мысль придала ей душевного равновесия, и девушка неспешно направилась в сторону своего «жука». Неспешно, потому что ее вечерний наряд — красное коктейльное платье и умопомрачительные шпильки никто не отменял, в таких не сильно-то побегаешь.</p><p>Через десять минут она уже стояла на пороге ближайшего Теско и с наслаждением вздыхала рядом с вывеской. Что же еще, как не еда, обладало магической силой вселять в нее надежду и веру в этот бренный мир вокруг? Только еда. И еще, возможно, кофе.</p><p>Но несмотря на суматоху в пятничный вечер, в отделе заморозки было почти что пустынно. Эмма немного отстраненно подумала, что, если бы свет начал неожиданно мигать, это очень даже смахивало бы на фильмы про зомби-апокалипсис. Видимо, кто-то из сотрудников супермаркета перестарался с температурой помещения, и у нее при каждом выдохе изо рта вырывалось небольшое облачко пара.</p><p>Если бы это был фильм, как раз из-за соседнего стеллажа и показался бы первый зомби — полки находились достаточно близко, чтобы рассмотреть все ужасные подробности, и одновременно достаточно далеко, чтобы она успела сначала онеметь от страха, а затем еще и убежать. Разумеется, внимание зомби отвлек бы на себя гориллоподобный главный герой с бензопилой.</p><p>Сама Эмма с таким нарядом и прической сошла бы за вечно перепуганную и истерящую подружку главного героя. Такую себе блондиночку, не обремененную ни мозгами, ни физической силой. Ладно, тут Свон понимала, что несправедлива — у типичных героинь было достаточно силы, чтобы поднять целую плойку для волос, и достаточно ума, чтобы ею не обжечься. Хотя второе было очень даже спорным заявлением, ибо даже если мартышке показать принцип работы плойки несколько раз, она запомнит, что к чему. Эмма вздохнула в ответ на свои собственные мысли — мало было в этом мире вещей, которые она ненавидела больше, чем плохо прописанные женские персонажи.</p><p>Единственное, что аж никак не вписывалось в ее сценарий, это привлекательная брюнетка в сером брючном костюме, выбирающая себе мороженое. Эмма подошла к ней поближе — разумеется, только потому, что ей тоже нужно было взять сладкое с верхней полки — и почему-то вгляделась в незнакомку повнимательнее.</p><p>Ну, темные волосы. Допустим, красная помада, которая, надо заметить, мало кому подходит. Да, очень привлекательные черты лица. Возможно, даже симпатичная складочка между бровями, когда женщина морщится. Но это же не повод обращать на нее все свое внимание, отвлекаясь от сценария своего нового триллера, который Эмма решила назвать «Тысяча и один зомби». Нужно знать свою аудиторию и не сбивать людей с толку слишком сложными заголовками.</p><p>И вот ее внимание уже снова перескакивает на незнакомку. У Свон почему-то было такое впечатление, что они встречаются в этом супермаркете далеко не в первый раз.</p><p>Женщина повернулась на звук ее шагов и поспешила инстинктивно прижать килограммовый пакет с мороженым к груди. Эмма хмыкнула про себя: у дамочки явно были правильно расставленные жизненные приоритеты — в любой непонятной ситуации защищай еду.</p><p>Эмма потянулась к своей любимой упаковке Baskin-Robbins и заметила, что на этот раз уже незнакомка ее разглядывает дольше положенного. Свон проследила направление ее взгляда и вдруг поняла, что они выбрали мороженое не просто одной и той же компании, а еще и с одинаковым вкусом. Какое совпадение.</p><p>Эмма участливо, но вопросительно подняла брови. Женщина тут же изобразила неловкую улыбку и отвела глаза. Эмма хорошо знала эту улыбку — ее обычно используют, случайно встретившись с кем-то взглядом в публичном транспорте. Или еще точнее, когда человека застукали за горячим, например, над поеданием холодной жареной картошки — руками, прямо из сковородки в час ночи.</p><p>Свон словно невзначай бросила взгляд на корзину незнакомки, и ее настроение тут же улучшилось. Содержимое тележки объясняло виноватый взгляд — шпинат, зелень, картошка, еще какие-то овощи и фрукты, обезжиренный йогурт, дорогое экологически чистое мясо, которое сама Эмма никогда не могла себе позволить, и опять-таки био-что-то-там гречневая мука. Сразу видно, что человек выступает за здоровый образ жизни, не то, что сама Эмма, у которой в холодильнике кроме вина и пива еще были несколько полуфабрикатов и замороженные пиццы. Вспомнив о своем содержимом тележки, Свон тут же гордо расправила плечи — как-никак, впервые за последний месяц на дне ее корзинки завалялся настоящий апельсин.</p><p>Тепло улыбнувшись женщине, словно говоря: «Не переживай, я унесу твой секрет в могилу, подруга», Эмма ей кивнула и направилась дальше по своим делам. Она не могла быть уверена до конца, но ей показалось, что незнакомка провожала ее взглядом аж до конца ряда с продуктами.</p><p> </p><p>2</p><p> </p><p>В следующую пятницу, направляясь в тот же самый Теско, Эмма чувствовала себя победительницей. Она смогла словить очень плохого парня, за которым охотилась почти что две недели и теперь могла заслужено побаловать себя всем, чем ей хотелось. В супермаркет она вошла, словно Император Куско в свой дворец*.</p><p>Чинно прошествовав в отдел заморозки, ставший ей вторым домом с момента, как она переехала в это район, Эмма остановилась прямо перед сладким. Иногда она задумывалась о том, почему именно в этом отделе почти никогда не было других посетителей. Ответ был прост — посреди дождливого октября, заходя в супермаркет мокрым и несчастным, никто не хотел проводить слишком много времени в морозильной камере.</p><p>Судя по всему, это правило не распространялось на элегантную брюнетку, которую на этот раз Эмма определенно помнила. Точно, это же мисс Здоровый Образ Жизни, чью тайну Эмма ментально пообещала унести с собой в могилу! Свон вдруг почувствовала прилив какой-то неожиданной теплоты, словно встретила старую школьную подругу после десяти лет разлуки.</p><p>У Эммы было настолько хорошее настроение, что, пока она двигалась вдоль стеллажей, она даже успела пообещать самой себе заговорить с незнакомкой. Ехидный голос в голове прокомментировал что-то про «неземную привлекательность» женщины… Эмма тут же шикнула на него. Да даже слепой заметил бы, что эта женщина красива! Это совершенно ничего не значит.</p><p>— Привет, — словно невзначай сказала она, выбирая мороженое рядом с незнакомкой. Та с серьезным видом покрутила головой вокруг, прежде чем догадалась, что приветствие все же было адресовано ей.</p><p>— Привет? — настороженно подняла она одну бровь. Ох, ладно, это не особо сексуальное движение у нее получилось на диво эротично. Голос в голове Эммы, воспевающий ей дифирамбы, тут же стал громче и увереннее.</p><p>Эмма замерла, не зная, как продолжить. «Как твой день?» было единственное, что казалось ей сейчас нормальным развитием разговора, но женщина перед ней, похоже, уже считала ее умалишённой.</p><p>— Мы знакомы? — собеседница Эммы взяла ситуацию в свои руки.</p><p>— Нет, я, эмм… — возможно, идея с ней заговорить и не была настолько уж классной в ретроспективе. — Мы встречаемся здесь время от времени и мне кажется, мы каждый раз выбираем одно и то же мороженое? — Теперь уже Эмма говорила все с вопросительными интонациями. — Вау, в моей голове это звучало чуть более адекватно, извините, — тут же залилась краской она.</p><p>Женщина, казалось бы, ожидала продолжения разговора.</p><p>— Правда? — наконец переспросила она, когда тишина затянулась уж слишком надолго, потому что Эмма лихорадочно перебирала в голове все варианты для следующей фразы.</p><p>Свон закивала головой, как китайский болванчик.</p><p>— Чистейшая! Карамельное с шоколадной крошкой, верно?</p><p>Женщина окинула ее оценивающим взглядом, и Эмма почувствовала мурашки по коже. Она не была уверена, что незнакомка знает, какую реакцию вызывает это разглядывание.</p><p>— Эмма Свон, — было единственное, что смогла выдавить из себя Эмма после такого. Она автоматически протянула руку для пожатия.</p><p>— Ты какая-то новая разновидность сталкера? — спросила у нее женщина, тем не менее, пожимая ее руку.</p><p>— Вероятно, нет, потому что не думаю, что сталкеры называют своим жертвам свое настоящее имя.</p><p>Женщина немного наклонила голову набок, разглядывая ее еще пристальнее.</p><p>— Да, но сталкеру не обязательно называть мне свое настоящее имя, — заметила она.</p><p>— Мне кажется, дамочка, или вы поразительно много знаете о сталкерах? — с хитрой улыбкой парировала Эмма.</p><p>Женщина усмехнулась, и Свон заметила по ее глазам, что они обе начинают наслаждаться этим разговором.</p><p>Артистично вздохнув в наигранном удивлении, женщина ответила:</p><p>— Кажется, вы поймали меня с поличным! Возможно, я и правда страшный маньяк, — доверительно прошептала она, делая большие глаза.</p><p>Эмма честно старалась не рассмеяться.</p><p>Наклонившись к ней ближе, женщина продолжила чуть более низким и властным голосом, чем раньше:</p><p>— Возможно, в таком случае вам стоит держаться от меня подальше? — предложила она, дьявольски улыбнулась и, перехватив свое мороженое поудобнее, направилась в сторону касс, цокая каблуками. Эмма смогла насладится видом на этот раз черного брючного костюма сзади и покачала головой.</p><p>— Вы так и не сказали мне свое имя! — кинула она вслед.</p><p>— Именно так и сказал бы сталкер! — в тон ей крикнула женщина, не оборачиваясь.</p><p>Усмехнувшись с последнего комментария, Эмма направилась домой.</p><p> </p><p>3</p><p> </p><p>— Я думала, что мы выбираем одно и то же мороженое, — послышался голос за ее спиной в следующую пятницу.</p><p>Эмма не смогла сдержать улыбку, уже догадываясь, кому принадлежит этот тембр. Развернувшись на сто восемьдесят градусов с ведерком клубничного мороженого под мышкой, она увидела ту самую знакомую незнакомку. Эмма улыбнулась, заметив, что сегодня ее волосы были собраны в очень элегантный хвост, а красную помаду сменила бордовая.</p><p>— У моего парня аллергия на шоколад, — грустно сказала она, демонстрируя нарисованные клубнички на упаковке.</p><p>Женщина хмыкнула, взяв с полки свое стандартное карамельное объедение. Проследив за ним взглядом, Эмма тяжело вздохнула. Если Киллиан когда-либо еще скажет, что она ничем не жертвует ради их отношений, это будет топом ее списка.</p><p>— Мне повезло, что у моего сына нет аллергии на шоколад, — словно невзначай заметила женщина.</p><p>Эмма пожала плечами, закрывая дверцу морозилки.</p><p>— Ты всегда можешь от него отречься.</p><p>— Боюсь, что не могу. Я подписала бумаги по усыновлению пять лет назад, теперь уже слишком поздно, — с притворным вздохом сказала ей собеседница.</p><p>Эмма нахмурилась, все еще стараясь держать себя в руках и не улыбаться.</p><p>— Я понимаю. Что же, тогда считаем, что тебе с ним повезло, — в результате сказала она, делая вид, что старательно обдумывала эту ситуацию со всех сторон.</p><p>— Так и есть, — улыбнулась ей женщина, сверяясь со своим списком продуктов.</p><p>Эмма уловила намек на то, что разговор окончен, и тоже толкнула свою тележку дальше.</p><p>— Реджина Миллс, — послышался голос ей в спину.</p><p>Эмма обернулась назад.</p><p>— Мое имя Реджина, — словно невзначай упомянула женщина, продолжая делать вид, что увлечена списком.</p><p>Свон кивнула ей, хотя и знала, что Реджина этого не увидит. Только заехав за соседний стеллаж, Эмма позволила себе широко и глупо улыбнуться.</p><p> </p><p>4</p><p> </p><p>— У тебя какой-то фетиш на брючные костюмы? — было первое, что спросила Эмма, увидев Реджину на следующей неделе. На этот раз, костюм был темно-синим и просто восхитительно оттенял ее светлую кожу и иссиня-черные волосы.</p><p>— И тебе здравствуй, — удивилась ее вопросу Миллс, переводя взгляд с лимонного мороженого на шоколадное.</p><p>— Нет, я серьезно. Когда бы я тебя не видела, ты постоянно в них, — задумчиво произнесла Эмма, опираясь локтями на тележку. — Бери лимонное.</p><p>— Учитывая, что ты видишь меня по пятницам после работы, то это неудивительно, — ответила ей Реджина, но послушно взяла с полки рекомендованное Эммой ведерко.</p><p>— И я вот теперь думаю…</p><p>— Кажется, в твоем исполнении это довольно опасное занятие, — вставила свои пять копеек Реджина.</p><p>— …что это либо твой странный фетиш, либо работа обязывает, — довольно закончила Эмма, игнорируя комментарий.</p><p>— И каковы же твои умозаключения?</p><p>— Вот, решила послушать твои оправдания и прийти к какому-то выводу, — хмыкнула Эмма, выбирая и себе лимонный щербет.</p><p>— Ну, учитывая, что я работаю прокурором, то второе чуть более вероятнее, чем первое, — сообщила ей Реджина.</p><p>Эмма закусила губу.</p><p>— Ты убила всю интригу, — сообщила она.</p><p>— О, но одно же другому не мешает, — через плечо громко прошептала ей Реджина, и Эмма не сдержала смешка. — С другой стороны, когда я увидела тебя впервые, то ты выглядела, словно…</p><p>— Словно? — надавила на ее Эмма. Она прекрасно помнила, что выглядела, как дешевая проститутка, и отдавала себе в этом отчет.</p><p>— Словно подружка невесты, которая напилась на свадьбе, зная, что этот брак не продержится и пару месяцев, — выкрутилась Реджина.</p><p>— Ловко, — похвалила ее Эмма, продолжая толкать свою тележку вдоль рядов. — Я бы назвала это не так, но ты очень элегантно спасла ситуацию.</p><p>Уголки губ Реджины чуть дрогнули, словно она была довольна комплиментом, но не хотела этого показывать.</p><p>— Как интересно… — вела дальше Эмма, мысленно потирая ручки в предвкушении. — Это получается, что ты помнишь, во что я была одета больше месяца назад?</p><p>Она задала этот вопрос самым невинным тоном, на который только была способна. Реджина замешкалась только на несколько секунд, но даже этих нескольких секунд было достаточно, чтобы Эмма хорошенько в душé посмеялась.</p><p>— У меня хорошая визуальная память, — саркастично улыбнулась ей Реджина в ответ. — Так что я должна была подумать в тот момент, судя по твоей одежде?</p><p>— Что я дешевая стриптизерша, которая вышла купить мороженое в свой пятиминутный перекур?</p><p>— Что ты, я бы никогда такого не подумала! — воскликнула Реджина. — Я всегда принимала тебя за очень квалифицированную и дипломированную стриптизершу!</p><p>— О, спасибо, это невероятно мило с твоей стороны, — умиленно положив руку на сердце, сказала Эмма.</p><p>Они переглянулись и обе рассмеялись. Реджина заметила, что они почти подъехали к кассам, и прежде, чем встать в очередь, она спросила:</p><p>— А серьезно, кем ты работаешь?</p><p>Эмма улыбнулась, в душе тяжело сглатывая. Не стоит, ой не стоит, пока что Реджине этого знать.</p><p>— Именно это и спросил бы сталкер! — кинула она, разворачиваясь в поисках свободной кассы для себя.</p><p>Тихий смех Реджины преследовал ее по пятам еще несколько секунд.</p><p> </p><p>5</p><p> </p><p>В следующую пятницу, когда Реджина подошла к Эмме, она сразу же поняла, что что-то было не так.</p><p>Спокойный разговор, никаких шуток, плоские односложные ответы. Эмма даже не прокомментировала сегодняшнее отсутствие пиджака и присутствие черной водолазки, подчеркивающей фигуру в всех нужных местах.</p><p>Реджина осмелилась положить руку Эмме на плечо.</p><p>— Что случилось?</p><p>По лицу Эммы было видно, что сейчас последует масса заверений в том, что все просто шикарно и лучше быть не может.</p><p>— Ни…</p><p>— А теперь серьезно, — перебила ее Реджина.</p><p>Она сама не понимала до конца, что именно на нее нашло, ведь, по сути, они были почти что не знакомы, и вряд ли у нее есть право вот так вот легко вмешиваться в чужое эмоциональное и физическое пространство со своей напористостью. Но по какой-то пока что неизвестной ей причине, Реджине хотелось помочь с тем, что происходило у Эммы в голове.</p><p>— Все до ужаса тривиально, меня парень бросил, — с улыбкой сказала Эмма подчеркнуто сухим голосом. Реджина знала этот голос, она сама использовала его, чтобы дать всем понять, насколько ей плевать на происходящие события, когда на самом деле они ее изрядно задевали.</p><p>— О, милая, — сказала Реджина, тщательно стараясь сделать так, чтобы в ее голосе не прозвучало ни ноты сочувствия или снисхождения. — Тогда ты немного ошиблась со стендом, алкоголь вообще-то там, — она кивнула себе за спину.</p><p>— Да, но мороженое, — намекнула ей Эмма.</p><p>— Конечно, понимаю, вечные ценности, — тепло улыбнулась ей Реджина в ответ.</p><p>Они обе, не сговариваясь, взяли карамельное с шоколадной крошкой — такое, как нельзя было есть парню Эммы.</p><p>Пока они шли к стенду с алкоголем, Реджина ничего не спрашивала. Она понимала, что если Эмма и захочет чем-то поделиться, то это должна быть ее инициатива.</p><p>— Он сказал, что у меня проблемы с поддержанием отношений, и что создается такое впечатление, будто я в нем не заинтересована.</p><p>Реджина прошла еще пару шагов, продумывая свой ответ.</p><p>— Во-первых, чтобы человек был в тебе заинтересован, нужно как минимум быть интересным. Я ни на что не намекаю, просто как бы невзначай сообщаю, — подняла руки вверх Реджина в универсальном жесте капитуляции. Когда она оглянулась на Эмму, та хмыкнула и улыбнулась. — А насчет поддержания отношений… Лично я вижу тебя раз в неделю и даже в этом случае могу сказать, что ты замечательно поддерживаешь отношения. Если хочешь, конечно.</p><p>Последняя фраза заставила Эмму чуть нахмуриться, но, встретившись с Реджиной глазами, она понимающе кивнула. Сообщение было принято и будет обдумано.</p><p>Наблюдая за тем, как Реджина прогуливается вдоль стеллажа с вином и взахлеб рекомендует ей какие-то французские названия, Эмма задумалась над тем, что, по сути, они оба были правы. Киллиан был прав, когда говорил, что она не была увлечена их отношениями, а Реджина была права в том, что она может быть увлечена отношениями, если подсознательно будет чувствовать, что она — с правильным человеком.</p><p>Внезапно, от сердца у Эммы отлегло. Она поняла, что ее вина в этом разрыве, несомненно, тоже присутствовала, но, по большей части, как бы банально это не звучало, они с Киллианом просто не сошлись характерами.</p><p>— Возьми это, — сказала ей Реджина, и ее голос наконец просочился в сознание Эммы, слишком погруженной в свои мысли. — Оно вкусное, стоит свои деньги и от него никогда не бывает похмелья, — отрекомендовала свой выбор она.</p><p>— Реджина? Спасибо, — сказала Эмма, делая сильный акцент на благодарности и забирая бутылку из руки Реджины, невзначай касаясь ее пальцев. Подразумевалось, что это было спасибо за вино, но Эмма вкладывала в это слово намного больше — спасибо за совет, спасибо, что поговорила со мной, спасибо, что поддерживаешь меня в пятничный вечер, хотя и можешь со спокойной душой ехать домой к семье.</p><p>— Не за что, Эмма, — внимательно и уверенно ответила ей Реджина, явно понимая, насколько важен для нее этот момент. — В конце концов, я просто порекомендовала тебе вино, — пожала плечами она, понимая, что лукавит.</p><p>Благодарная улыбка Эммы точно того стоила.</p><p> </p><p>6</p><p> </p><p>— Реджина, сколько лет, сколько зим! — громко сказала Эмма, подойдя сзади к темноволосой фигуре в красном пиджаке почти что вплотную.</p><p>Как и следовало ожидать, от неожиданности Реджина вздрогнула и, несомненно, упустила бы мороженое на пол, если бы Свон вовремя бы его не подхватила.</p><p>— Эмма! — охнула она, хватаясь за сердце. Свон задорно рассмеялась.</p><p>— Я же не могла дать ему упасть, верно? — со своей лучшей обворожительной улыбкой спросила она, протягивая ведерко обратно Реджине.</p><p>— Для этого ты могла бы, скажем, не пугать меня?</p><p>— Ну уж нет, мне слишком хотелось сегодня побыть твоим рыцарем в сияющих доспехах и спасти это ведерко.</p><p>Они улыбнулись друг другу и медленно пошли дальше бок о бок, словно старые друзья.</p><p>— Как Генри? Он чувствует себя лучше?</p><p>— Да, та замечательная мазь от бабушки просто пропитана какой-то магией! Он очень доволен тем, что теперь не выкашливает свои легкие каждый раз, как пытается что-то сказать.</p><p>— Я рада, — снова улыбнулась ей Эмма и тут же отвела взгляд в сторону, не выдерживая зрительного контакта.</p><p>— Планируешь ли ты сегодня приобрести фрукт месяца? — вежливо сменила тему Реджина. Какое-то время назад она заметила, что в корзине Эммы очень редко появляются овощи и фрукты, и с тех пор не упускала шанса подразнить ее из-за этого.</p><p>— Думаю, еще слишком рано. Подозреваю, что мой организм до сих пор не отошел от шока, когда две недели назад Мэри-Маргарет угостила меня яблоком. Не думаю, что смогу повторить подобный подвиг в ближайшее время.</p><p>— Что же, я продолжу держать за тебя кулачки, — серьезно кивнула ей Миллс, подвигая в своей тележке две крупные связки бананов, чтобы дать место свежим огурцам.</p><p>— У тебя вроде защита того крупного дела в суде на следующей неделе? — спросила у нее Эмма, выбирая между ванильным и ореховым печеньем.</p><p>— Да, в понедельник, — отстраненно кивнула ей Реджина, читая состав смеси для пудинга и недовольно хмурясь. Эмма подозревала, что от каждого консерванта или заменителя вкуса на лбу Миллс появлялась еще одна складочка.</p><p>— В таком случае, я буду следить за новостями, — сказала ей Эмма, признавая поражение перед богом печенек и кидая в корзину обе пачки.</p><p>— Сталкер, — передразнила ее Реджина, направляясь к кассам. Сколько бы времени не прошло с их знакомства, эта шутка все равно продолжала быть актуальной.</p><p>В этот раз Эмма ее проигнорировала.</p><p>— Серьезно, удачи тебе.</p><p>— Спасибо, я потом позвоню и расскажу, как все прошло, — кивнула Реджина, улыбаясь. Эмма знала, что она любила свою работу в прокуратуре и действительно понимала важность того, что делает.</p><p>Наверное, Свон ею гордилась.</p><p> </p><p>7</p><p> </p><p>— Здравствуй, дорогая, очаровательно выглядишь.</p><p>От этих слов Эмма подпрыгнула, словно заяц, услышавший вдалеке клич ястреба. Она выглядела так, будто не успела морально приготовиться к приходу Реджины, и не ожидала, что это случится так скоро.</p><p>— О, эмм… Привет… Я, да, — выпалила она, явно забывая дышать.</p><p>— Эмма? Что не так? — подняла бровь Реджина в том самом очаровательном жесте, который Эмма так любила.</p><p>— Ничего. С чего ты взяла? Все супер-замечательно! — заверила ее Эмма, автоматически доставая им два ведерка с мороженным из морозилки.</p><p>— Тогда почему ты ведешь себя так, словно я попросила у тебя огонька в подворотне в полвторого ночи?</p><p>— Что? Нет, совсем нет, — противилась она, и Реджина решила оставить эту тему на какое-то время. Если дать Эмме чуть больше простора, она обычно все рассказывает сама.</p><p>— Как твой поиск квартиры? — сменила тему Реджина. — Мэри Маргарет не сильно расстроилась из-за твоего решения?</p><p>— Ха, скажем так — она догадывалась, что после предложения руки, сердца и прочих органов Дэвиду будет немного неуютно, если я останусь жить с ними, так что да, она была к этому готова. Хороших апартаментов я, к сожалению, пока что еще не нашла, но я каждый день просматриваю новые варианты, — слабо улыбнулась она, явно все еще думая о своем.</p><p>Реджина помолчала, и Эмма не выдержала давления.</p><p>— Слушай, я хотела у тебя кое-что спросить, уже достаточно давно…</p><p>— Правда? — удивилась Реджина. Теперь стало понятно, почему Эмма так нервничала.</p><p>— Да, я, эмм… Ты не хотела бы со мной поужинать на этих выходных?</p><p>Эмма старалась не смотреть на Реджину в этот момент — она не была уверена, что полностью готова к ее реакции.</p><p>— Я обещала на этих выходных быть с Генри, — сказала Реджина через несколько долгих секунд.</p><p>— Ох, что же, это…</p><p>Эмма понимала, как выглядят отказы в современном мире. Никто больше не говорит «нет» — все говорят, что они заняты, у них много работы, другие планы или же просто не отвечают, если это письменные сообщения.</p><p>Поэтому да, Эмма умела распознать отказ. Надо отдать Реджине должное, она сделала это достаточно мягко и минимизировала неловкость обеих сторон, чтобы они могли продолжить общаться, если захотят. Эмма очень ценила такую подачку, это уже был не самый худший сценарий.</p><p>Только сейчас она заметила, что Реджина стоит прямо напротив и внимательно ее разглядывает.</p><p>— Эмма?</p><p>Кажется, в этом месте где-то был вопрос.</p><p>— Да, прости, что ты сказала?</p><p>— Я спросила, не против ли ты познакомиться с моим сыном.</p><p>Эмма резко остановилась посреди супермаркета. В иерархии ее понимания близости «знакомство с сыном» стояло намного, намного выше простого ужина в итальянском ресторанчике.</p><p>Реджина, кажется, до сих пор ждала ее ответа.</p><p>— Я… Да, да, конечно, я буду очень рада, — совладав с эмоциями, наконец выдавила из себя Эмма.</p><p>Реджина очень, очень тепло ей улыбнулась. Как Эмма могла раньше не замечать, как именно Реджина ей улыбается? Непростительная безалаберность и упущение с ее стороны.</p><p>— Завтра в шесть, адрес я тебе отправлю. У нас будет лазанья в твою честь, — мягко сообщила Реджина, мимолетно целуя ее в щеку и разворачиваясь к кассам.</p><p>Эмма, казалось, до сих пор обрабатывала всю поступившую информацию. Это ей сейчас, вроде как, сказали «да»?</p><p>— Ах, да, и… Эмма?</p><p>Свон собрала все свои силы, чтобы выглядеть максимально адекватно в этот момент.</p><p>— Да?</p><p>Реджина наклонилась к ней поближе, совершенно точно нарушая границы личного пространства.</p><p>— Генри любит вечеринки с ночевкой, так что возьми на всякий случай зубную щетку, — порекомендовала она, поддерживая с Эммой зрительный контакт, чтобы убедиться, что сообщение точно до нее дошло в полном объеме.</p><p>— Поняла, — слабо выдохнула Эмма, до сих пор не веря собственной удаче.</p><p>— Хорошо. Не опаздывай, — улыбнулась Миллс и удалилась, абсолютно довольная собой.</p><p>Реджина совершенно точно не начинает улыбаться, как школьница, когда видит, что Эмма, зайдя за стеллаж, радостно подпрыгивает в победном жесте и негромко вскрикивает «Да!»</p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>